Schöne neue Welt
Schöne neue Welt ist die vierte Folge der fünfte Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Webber erinnert an seine Ansprache, in der es darum ging, dass die Assistenzärzte sich nicht spezialisieren dürfen. Bailey verdonnert Cristina zur Arbeit in der Klinik, schickt Meredith zu Dr. Hahn und Izzie und Alex in die Notaufnahme. Cristina ist eifersüchtig auf Meredith und hat zudem überhaupt keine Lust auf die Klinik. Izzie regt sich auf, dass sie doch immer mit Alex in der Notaufnahme festhängt. Einzig Meredith freut sich über ihren Einsatz in der Kardiologie. Alex hat keine Lust, Wunden zu nähen und macht es sich gemütlich, während Izzie den Patienten Arnie behandelt. Sie bemerkt schon bald, dass dieser unter einem neurologischen Problem zu leiden scheint und ordnet ein CT an. Als Alex bemerkt, dass der Fall spannend wird, reißt er sich den Patienten unter den Nagel. Meredith behandelt unterdessen den 8-jährigen Duncan, der sich mit aller Macht gegen seine bevorstehende Operation wehrt. Meredith muss Babysitter spielen und macht sich gleichzeitig Sorgen, dass Dr. Hahn sie für eine Vollidiotin hält. Cristina gibt Meredith Tipps, wie sie Dr. Hahn beeindrucken kann. Callie und Cristina haben am morgen ihre neue Wohnung bezogen. Erica bitte Callie um ein Date mit ihr. Callie ist nicht ganz wohl dabei und sie berichtet Bailey von ihren Sorgen. Diese ist so verblüfft, dass sie kein Wort hervorbringt. Izzie entdeckt unterdessen, dass ihr Patient Arnie eingewiesen worden ist, weil er einen riesigen Tumor im Kopf hat. Arnie erklärt, dass Dr. Karev jetzt sein neuer Arzt wäre. Cristina behandelt in der Klinik eine Patientin mit Ausschlag. Sie piept Mark an, weil sie unbedingt möchte, dass der Fall chirurgisch wird. Doch Mark sieht das nicht so und schickt Cristina in die Dermatologie, um eine Feuchtigkeitscreme zu besorgen. Izzie verlangt unterdessen ihren Patienten zurück, doch Derek interessiert sich nicht für Izzie's private Probleme. Es bleibt dabei, dass Alex assistiert. Cristina entdeckt in der Dermatologie eine Zauberwelt, in der alle Ärzte friedlich und respektvoll miteinander umgehen und viel Freizeit haben. Sofort beordert sie auch Meredith in die Dermatologie, um ihr diese fremde Welt zu zeigen. Ebenso wie Cristina ist Meredith völlig überwältigt. Izzie will sich nicht mit der Situation abfinden und bewirft Alex mit Krankenhauseigentum. Doch auch das bringt sie nicht zum Erfolg. Sie begibt sich ebenfalls in die Dermatologie, wo Meredith gerade für ihre anstehende Operation übt. Auch Izzie ist völlig erstaunt von der friedlichen und angenehmen Atmosphäre. George findet die drei schließlich und bringt sie dazu, in die richtige Welt zurückzukehren. Als Cristina in der Klinik ankommt, erleidet ihre Patientin gerade einen Atemstillstand. Cristina rettet sie und beschließt im Zuge ihrer Faszination von der Dermatologie eine Hautbiopsie bei der Frau zu machen. Izzie redet mit dem Patienten Arnie und kann ihn mit einem Trick wieder für sich gewinnen. Mitten in die OP, in der Arnie das halbe Gesicht abgezogen wird, platzen George und Duncan. George wollte Duncan die Angst vor seiner OP nehmen und ihm zeigen, wie ruhig es eigentlich abläuft. Versehentlich hat George jedoch den falschen OP betreten. Duncan ist von dem Anblick jedoch total begeistert und lässt sich freudig operieren. In der OP kann Meredith mit ihrem Können glänzen. Dr. Hahn merkt jedoch, dass Cristina ihre Finger im Spiel hatte und belehrt Meredith, sie nie wieder anzulügen. Cristina, Meredith und Izzie sitzen noch einmal in der Dermatologie und kommen überein, dass sie hier niemals glücklich werden könnten, sondern vor Langeweile sterben würden. George erfährt später, dass er seine Prüfung bestanden hat. Die Assistenzärzte feiern in Joe's Bar. Derek erscheint kurz, um Izzie und Alex eine Standpauke zu halten. Alex erklärt ihr daraufhin, warum er sich wie ein Arsch benimmt. Zu Hause erläutert Meredith Derek gegenüber, dass sie gerne möchte, dass er bei ihr einzieht, sie jedoch auch einen Rückzugsort benötigt. Derek stellt schließlich seinen alten Wohnwagen zur Verfügung, wo sich Meredith und Cristina ihre eigene kleine Dermatologie einrichten. Musik *'Altogether Now '''von ''Patrick & Eugene *'My Love '''von ''The Bird and the Bee *'Big Jumps '''von ''Emiliana Torrini *'Done With You '''von ''The Whitest Boy Alive *'One of Those Days '''von ''Joshua Radin *'Ain't Gonna Lose You '''von ''Brett Dennen *'Love to Me '''von ''Bernadette Moley *'My Heart With You '''von ''The Rescues Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Brave New World ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Iron Maiden. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Calliope Torres *Eric Dane als Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh als Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith als Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars *Amy Aquino als Marianne Grandy *Larry Brandenburg als Arnie Grandy *Bre Blair als Lauren Pailey *John Sloan als David Pailey *Steven W. Bailey als Joe *Kathleen Early als Daisy Pepman *Max Burkholder als Duncan Pailey Co-Stars *Carol Ann Susi als Mrs. Borsokowski *Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani *Tymberlee Chanel als Anfängerin Claire *Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella *Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan *Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve *Winston Story als Anfänger Leo *Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce *Ann Russo als NA-Schwester Intro Irgendwann vor Christi Geburt betrachtete jemand seinen kranken Freund und sagte:" Ich hätte da eine Idee. Ich bohre ein Loch in deinen Schädel, dann wird es dir besser gehen!". Damit war die Chirurgie geboren. Man muss schon irgendwie wahnsinnig sein, um auf die Idee zu kommen, jemandem den Schädel zu durchbohren, aber Chirurgen waren schon immer eine eigensinnige Zunft. Normalerweise wissen wir was wir tun und wenn nicht, tun wir trotzdem so. Wir betreten mutig unerforschtes Terrain, hissen die Flagge und fangen an, Leute herumzukommandieren. Es ist belebend und angsteinflößend. Outro Wir glauben gern, dass wir furchtlos sind. Entschlossen, unerforschtes Terrain zu erforschen und Erfahrungen zu machen. Tatsache ist, wir haben immer eine Riesenangst.Vielleicht reizt uns diese Angst auch. Manche sehen sich Horrorfilme an, wir schneiden was auf und tauchen in dunkle Gewässer ab. Aber ist das nicht das was einen aufbaut, wenn man einen Drink, eine Freundin und 45 Minuten Zeit hat? Es ist doch langweilig, wenn immer alles glatt läuft. Ein bisschen Unheil, darüber lohnt es sich zu reden. Zitate *Cristina: Du hast kein Wort gelesen? *Meredith: Nein, nachher komm ich drin vor. Ich will nicht wissen, was sie von mir hielt. Das, was ich weiß, reicht mir. *Cristina: Was wär denn schlimmer: Drin sein oder nicht? *Meredith: Keine Ahnung. Aber ich versteh das nicht. Wieso guckt er in alles rein, durchstöbert sogar das Arbeitszimmer? Er beschwört noch den Geist meiner Mutter herauf. *Cristina: Du hast ihn dazu eingeladen. *Bailey: Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu? *Callie: Ich hab ein Date mit Erica Hahn. Und ähm das ist heikel, denn sie ist 'ne Kollegin, 'ne Oberärztin und vor allem, vor allem eine Frau. Haha, und ähh wir haben uns geküsst, aber nicht angefasst. Was wenn's mir keinen Spaß macht? Was wenn ich es ganz grauenvoll finde? Das Gefummel südlich, südlich, na da unten. So weit südlich war ich noch nie - mit 'ner Frau. Ich war ja noch nicht mal in den nördlichen Gebirgen, wenn Sie wissen, was ich sagen will. Wir tun einfach so, als wär das nie passiert. *Izzie zu Cristina: Falls du Karev siehst, nimm die größte Nadel und erstich ihn damit!!! *Meredith: Was ist passiert?? *Cristina: Guck hin! *Meredith: Du hast mich wegen eines Notfalls angepiept. Ich versuch mir grade diesen Aortenklappenstoff reinzupauken. *Cristina: Nein, nein, nein, nein, sieh genau hin. *Meredith: Ich seh keinen Notfall. *Cristina: Sieh hin. Das sind Assistenzärzte. Also die da hat der da 'ne siebenstöckige Torte gebacken - ohne Backmischung! Und der da: Seine Freundin nimmt ihn mit zum Skifahren, dieses Wochenende. Und hier kommt die Beste: Die da darf heute früher gehen, weil sie 'ne Gesichtsbehandlung kriegt. Sie hat den Oberarzt gefragt und der war ausgesprochen glücklich, sie darf zu ihrer Gesichtsbehandlung. Sie sind Dermatologen!! Guck mal genau hin, der Stuhl. Guck mal! *Meredith: Oh mein Gott! *Cristina: Es wurde sogar jemand eingestellt, der zum Massieren vorbeikommt, ein Vollzeitjob! *Meredith: Dr. Daisy Pepman? *Cristina: Ne Assistenzärztin. Sie gießt einem Wasser mit Obst ein, weil sie Zeit für sowas hat. Und ich sag gern ihren Namen... *Meredith: Ist das 'n Kosename oder haben ihre Eltern sie wirklich Daisy genannt? *Cristina: Hey, nein, nein. Hör auf dich lustig zu machen! Bei den Dermatologen herrscht Frieden. Hier ist es heimelich und hell... *Izzie: Alex hat mir einen Patienten geklaut, der hinter den Augen 'ne Grapefruit hat und deinem Freund war es scheißegal. Erst hab ich gedacht, das hat er nicht gesagt, doch genau so war's. Er sagte: "Mir ist das wiklich scheißegal". *Cristina: Hey, siehst du den Kerl da? Dort. Er ist Assistenzarzt. Er fühlt sich schlapp, weil er letzte Nacht zu viel geschlafen hat. Aha, zu viel geschlafen! *Izzie: Was? *Cristina: Wir sitzen hier live in einer Freak-Show. *George: Meredith, unten ist der Teufel los!! *Cristina: Pssst, ruinier doch nicht die Stimmung! *George: Was treibt ihr hier? *Izzie: Cristina hat diese Zauberwelt gefunden, in der Ärzte entspannt und Patienten liebenswürdig sind. Niemand schreit hier herum oder nimmt einem die OP weg. Hier massiert man sich gegenseitig, den ganzen Tag lang. *George: Wollt ihr Dermatologen werden? Die verschreiben nur Lotionen, um Geld zu verdienen. *Cristina: Genau, das ist der Punkt. Komm schon, komm her! Diese Menschen sind innerlich leer, sie sind nicht blutrünstig, die müssen um nichts kämpfen. Die haben nicht den Drang, jemanden aufzuschneiden, sie lieben Lotionen. Ist dir nicht klar, wie einfach unser Leben sein könnte, wenn wir Lotionen lieben würden? *Izzie: Hab ich was Gutes verpasst? *Meredith: Es wird dir gefallen: Die Rothaarige da hat dem Traurigen einen Fall überlassen, weil sie dachte, er könnte ihn interessant finden. Ein Granuloma Pediculatum! *Cristina: Hergegeben! *Izzie: Lassen wir uns doch versetzen! Vielleicht werden wir hier furchtbar glücklich. *Cristina: Wir kämen vor Langeweile um. *Meredith: Wir würden mit toller Haut sterben. *Cristina: Ich hatte heute den größten dermatologischen Ernstfall aller Zeiten und etwa 'ne Minute hat es Spaß gemacht, weil die Frau fast gestorben wäre. Dann haben wir sie gerettet und ich hab dann 'ne blöde Biopsie gemacht. *Izzie: Ich hab 'nem Kerl das Geischt runtergezogen. *Meredith: Ich hab Koronararterien wieder aneinander genäht. *Cristina: Wie ich euch beide hasse! Unsereiner ist nicht glücklich und unglaublich zufrieden. *Meredith und Izzie: Genau. *Cristina: Schnell raus hier. *Meredith und Izzie: Jaaa. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode